


The Woodpecker And The Crane

by Sunni_Side



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, During Canon, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Genocide, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loyalty, M/M, Master & Servant, Maybe OOC, Minor Character Death, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Plothole Fill, Tea, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunni_Side/pseuds/Sunni_Side
Summary: I've had Keiji ever since the second movie and I've had a basic outline for his story but to lazy to write it, now that changes and I'll be writing him into the canon. With some rewriting and filler writing + filler events so it's literally not just me rewriting the script with keiji lmao
Relationships: Boss Wolf/Lord Shen, Crane/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The woodpecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!: I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND KEIJI, SOME EVENTS WILL BE FROM THE MOVIE AND I ONLY CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THE REWRITTEN EVENTS
> 
> All characters belong to the kfp creators
> 
> Also, I made Keiji when the movie came out and just used a random Asian name generator and it was when I was learning about like, countries and their cultures and I know its a Japanese name but I was one of those kids obsessed with anime and I think its kinda late to change his name to fit with it
> 
> so my explanation is that his parents were from japan and china. His mother came from Japan or something

The Woodpecker has been a devoted servant to Lord Shen for twenty years, given to the Lord when he was around fifteen and the woodpecker was a newborn. His parents said that when he grew up he would be a loyal servant to Shen, a friend who would stay by his side till the end, Keiji.

Keiji came from a family who were very close friends to Shen's mother and they wanted to support the young prince with one who will be beside him forever, so they promised once they had a child they felt could support the young lord for his needs they would gift them to the royal family and Keiji was born in a brood of five, the second oldest of the bunch and they saw one who would grow to learn and to serve. The royal peacock family was grateful and raised the bird as if he was one of their own, but as soon as they thought he was old enough he was nothing more than the closest friend and devoted servant to Shen. The woodpecker was only seven years old when Shen learnt his fate, he knew nothing about what Shen did and when his father banished him, the woodpecker left as well by his side.

"Shen! What you have done is completely unforgivable! You will rot in hell!" The king pointed a feather shaming the prince

" But as you were my son... I cannot bring myself to sentence you to death, as I do not want to spill the blood of my own offspring... You are hereby BANISHED from Gongmen City! Go!" Shen's father pointed a feather "And as the wolves had helped you, they are also banished! Now leave! And never return!"

Shen's eyes were filled with rage, hatred. But he did nothing, simply turned around and left.

"Lord Shen..." The tiny woodpecker looked with sadness, seeing his Lord leave. But he started walking "Keiji... Where are you going?"

The young woodpecker turned to face the ruler "I made a promise, I was a gift to Lord Shen... And I have no intention of breaking that promise..." Keiji bowed before the two "It was an honour serving you, but my life belongs to Lord Shen" then he got back up and started running after them "Wait for me, my Lord!" He called after them. A wolf turned around and laughed "You really can't leave him? Can you?" He picked up the bird and let him ride on his back.

They had been banished and made their way to the mountains where Shen knew an abandoned factory was. They made it there by nightfall, the wolves all making refuge in the pits of the factory and Keiji had gotten a bed set up for his Lord and set out to find him on a balcony made of wood looking down at the wolves

"Would you like me to go make you something to eat, Lord Shen?" Keiji offered with a smile, the peacock just looked at him with a shocked expression... He was just banished from Gongmen City for committing mass genocide and... He looks up at him with no fear... At first, Shen wasn't even aware that he had followed him. He expected that Keiji had stayed at the palace but Shen just shook his head with a chuckle "There is no need young one, I am only hungry for the blood of my father, for we shall rule over this together. I want you by my side when I come back to take over Gongmen City, as my loyal and devoted servant" Shen looked back down at the young woodpecker who had a glow in his eyes

"Yes, Lord Shen! I will stay by your side and tend to your every need... I thank you for not shutting me out and accepting me into your life" Keiji bowed and all the wolves just stared in shock at the child just accepting that Shen was a murderer. "Well then..." The commander scratched the back of his neck "The kid's got guts" he smiled gently patting the bird on the head

"Yes... my parents did say he is loyal to no one but me, I shouldn't be surprised he walked out of the City with me... He gave me his loyalty it's only right I return the favour" Shen said with a bone-chilling grin

"I will get my revenge and all of China will be my reward..."

Keiji grew up with him for twenty years and he was nothing more than a kind servant who just wanted to support him not even caring for the genocide he had committed. But stayed beside Shen at all times, ready to serve him. Both opposites but neither turning away.


	2. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not much has been edited on this chapter as of Oct 5 2020, but I fixed some things lmao

In the factory somewhere in the mountains, Lord Shen was overseeing the preparations for the weapon, his servant following close behind. Wolves working hard piecing together the metal bits, hammering, pulling chairs, until the work slowed down the commander hopped up and knelt before the peacock "It's almost done Lord Shen, but we've run out of metal" Shen turned around with anger "Search the furthest villages! Find more metal!" He ordered "I've heard the musician's village has plenty! It's what they use for the bells and some instruments!" Shen's servant added in peeking out from behind him "Very well, go to the musicians' village and grab all the metal you can find!" The wolf nodded hopping back down before letting out a howl "to the musicians' village!" And they all left. Their howls fading in the distance.

"China will be mine..." Shen said with a smirk looking out at the peeking sun "Oh yes! You'll be an excellent ruler, Lord Shen!" Keiji added with a cheerful smile breaking the very villainous mood. The white peacock rolled his eyes before turning around and looked down at the Woodpecker "Will you be a good boy and fetch me some wine? I feel the need to celebrate my soon to be victory" Shen waved dismissively

"Yes, of course, my lord!" Keiji bowed before turning and running to where they kept the wine they stole from a village "pour yourself a glass if you'd like" he called after him. How thoughtful! But Keiji probably wouldn't, he would simply just make himself some tea. The woodpecker made it to the not so damaged part of the factory, swinging open the door he went to the ice bucket that held Shen's favourite wine. Grabbing one of his good wine glasses he poured staring in awe at how crimson the colour was. The Lord once said he loved wine because it was like drinking the blood of his enemies, Keiji let out a chuckle before turning around and grabbing a tray and grabbing his teacup. Now to just boil some water, he started looking for the kettle he had brought from a salesman from one of the villages (from a time he went to supervise the pack as they searched for metal) but he couldn't find it anywhere, it wasn't until he had open a cupboard and saw a new one with the label "Keiji" the prince had gotten him a new kettle? Well, his old one was starting to crack plus only an idiot would dare to not accept a gift from the prince himself! Even if he rarely gave things. Nonetheless, he removed the label and poured water into the kettle, hanging it over a tiny fire waiting for it to boil before adding some fresh leaves, savouring the smell filling his nose the calm smile not leaving as he poured the freshly brewed tea into the cup.

Happy with everything he placed the two cups on the tray and went to go find his master. His eyes wandering around the factory, the heat making him wonder how the wolves worked down there almost all the time "Come sit with me, dear boy..." Keiji jumped almost dropping the tray but steadying himself, looking up seeing Shen out on the balcony watching the sunrise, comfortably sitting on one of his cushioned chairs "I want to have a talk" he motioned for him to come out and Keiji did just that placing the tray down on the small table, carefully giving Shen his wine-filled glass before taking his cup and sitting on the chair beside him. Feeling the cold air and the heat from inside making it all the more lovely, the woodpecker smiled and let out a relaxed sigh, blowing on the hot tea before taking a sip "what is it you would like to talk about Lord Shen?" Keiji questioned turning his head watching him take a long sip before relaxing back into his chair. The peacock just stared at his glass, gently twirling it around before letting out a relaxed sigh

"Tell me Keiji, have you ever thought about leaving? maybe find a lover?" The prince's voice calm, very different from what most of his workers see. The commander and Keiji were the only ones lucky enough to see the more... Pleasant side of Shen.

The woodpecker just stared in shock. Well, he wasn't expecting that... His words were all cluttered together coming out as just a bunch of gibberish

"Oh calm down!"

"S-Sorry my Lord... But... No. I don't think I ever thought about leaving... You mean to much to for me to just leave! Plus... It's why I was gifted to you, to serve you" Keiji smiled taking another sip completely avoiding the loved part. Romantic love wasn't something that he knew a lot of, the only kind of romance he saw was with the couples and married couples of Gongmen (plus the king and queen) along with the ones from villages they stole from.

"Well, indeed you have been incredibly loyal to me all these years... It only seems right I return the favour somehow. So if you ever think of anything let me know. I'll be ruling over China and you have been nothing but devoted and loyal to serve me. I am a fair man of trade"

"There is no need for that Shen, it's an honour to serve you" Keiji smiled shrugging it off

"Nonsense, everyone always has a deep desire"

"Well... If I ever find someone... Would you let me make time for them?"

"Of course"

"Very well... But I doubt I'd find anything that means as much as serving you" the woodpecker giggled and Shen just rolled his eyes with a smirk "You are such a confusing boy"

"That I will _always_ be!"

Both smiled and gave a silent laugh before turning back and watching the sunrise. It wasn't often both had the time to relax, let alone relax _with_ each other. Shen would always take a bit of time whenever the wolves would scavenge for more metal he'd be sitting on the balcony, close his eyes, take in the cold air and relax. Sometimes with a drink. For Keiji, he'd always be very busy, tending to Shen's needs, take care of some of Shen's work, with the wolves, they treated him like a member of their pack, they'd treat him with the same respect he treats them, sometimes they would tease him but it was always in good fun, they'd never go any further and commander treated him almost like he was his brother

For what felt like hours they've been resting until the faint sound of howling in the distance snapped them both out of whatever trance they been in

"Looks like they're back" Keiji smiled putting his empty cup on the tray "I can go oversee the preparations for you?" He asked grabbing Shen's empty cup "No no, But please do tell the workers to pack the finished canons.. Tell one of them that they better finish the ones that they have started... We shall take back my city"

"Very well, shall I pack your papers?"

"That would be preferable"


	3. Gongmen City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Oct somethin' 2020: Jebus I haven't been in the fanfic groove but I'm coming back! Because I just binged the kfp movies and forgot how much I love it
> 
> during re-reading and editing I noticed and tried to fix the big flaws and confusion with the storyline lmao  
> also since Wolf boss WOULD be with the other wolves to finish the canons or lead the ones carrying the finished ones he wouldn't be with Keiji so I decided that he would interact with the ones that followed Shen and I used a name generator lol

It was time for the journey back to the city, the two birds had gotten a head start while the wolves who returned from the village stayed to finish the last of the canons, half of the army went to go steal ships for the canons while Shen demanded that a few wolves bring a canon with him to the palace, along with a few gorilla guards. The woodpecker could easily fly to save his legs but his wings would probably get cold from the snow also Shen couldn't Keiji thought it would've been rude to leave his master to walk the way. The sun was just barely peeking out from the clouds, the rays hitting the snow made it sparkle as the two walked side by side, the only thing filling the silence was the faint wind or the drowning sound of faint howls "We are about to take back what was stolen from me..." Shen broke the silence "Oh yes, sir!" Keiji smiled

"Do you remember what I told you, Keiji?..." Shen asked not bothering to look at Keiji "Hm? About the... The love thing?" he questioned and he nodded "Yes I do... why?"

"Well, I just wanted you to know when we arrive in the city... If you find someone who catches your eye do not be afraid to ask for the time, my dear boy" Shen just continued walking as Keiji stopped, what a kind master!

"Of course thank you, sir!" Keiji almost giggled as he jogged to catch up

**_*arrival at Gongmen City*_ **

They arrived, the ships that carried the excess canons were left on the outskirts of the city, Half of the wolves who were left at the factory probably halfway here and will probably be in the city soon

It was a nice walk down the stone streets, if it wasn't for the scared look on some of the peoples faces Shen had wolves and a few gorillas push a loaded box behind them as Shen walked full of pride of the weapon he had created while Keiji looked up at the buildings in awe "Woaahh..." was all he could say

"What a lovely city... Hmm?" Shen said with a twisted smile as he saw the look on the citizen's faces as he walked past "It truly is! And it's gonna be all yours!" Keiji smiled

"It already _is_ mine... I just need to kick out unwanted visitors..."

"Oh! Those council kung fu guys? What are their names... Thunder... Rhino... Croc guy and Storming Ox?" Keiji questioned " _Yes_ those guys" Shen rolled his eyes "Go back there please, I want to feel like I'm in the spotlight," Shen waved dismissively "Of course!" the woodpecker nodded with a smile as he turned around and waited for one of the wolves "Hello Xiao!"

"So what ya think so far kid?" He asked once he caught up "It looks so pretty!" Keiji smiled and began walking beside him "Well you ain't seen nothin' yet" He then picked up Keiji and let him ride on his back "Thank you!" Keiji giggled, his eyes trailing over the tall buildings "Woah, the palace looks so much bigger than I remember!" His eyes locked on the tallest building at the end of the street "Heh yeah, lots of stairs, you're lucky you can fly" Xiao laughed  
"You know I'm no good at it!" He playfully pinches the other's cheek "Hey I'm kidding haha" the wolf shook his head with a smile

Shen was far ahead, Wolf and Keiji walked not too far behind, but wanted to stay close enough to the ones pushing the weapon in case they needed assistance. Then they ran into the stairs "How are you going to get it up there?" Keiji questioned looking back "Nothin' we can't handle," One of the gorilla's said then all together they lifted it what seemed effortlessly "Alright steady now" Wolf called out as Keiji hopped off his back "You can go ahead we got this"

Keiji nodded then went to go with Shen  
well, only close enough so that he won't ruin Shen's "dramatic entrance" as he requested. Though he heard the faint sound of metal clashing as they got closer and that's when he noticed the guards at the gate, should he help? He questioned as he slowly got out his mini blade ready to aid Shen if needed as they all charged towards him, but as the woodpecker expected he defeated them with no effort so he put it back into its case and watched as Shen sliced the gate lock open and walked in, while the wolves and gorillas carried the weapon up the steps surprisingly not that far behind

In the palace courtyard, the masters' Ox and Croc were sparring while Master Thundering Rhino oversees their training. Nearby, the Soothsayer watches among some bowls before the white peacock caught their attention

"Shen..." The council right away remembering that wicked look as Soothsawyer's head perked up

"Good afternoon gentlemen..." He greeted as he walked closer "Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way... Please leave my house" Shen gestured to the gate

"Your house?" Ox questioned adjusting the weapon in his hand

"Yes, did you not see the peacock on the front door?..." Shen growled but his face softened as he saw the goat  
" Ah... there you are, Soothsayer..." he said with a grin while she glared coldly back at him "It seems your fortune-telling skills were not as good as you thought" he mocked

"We shall see Shen" She stood her ground as her eyes watched the peacock, the woodpecker not that far away "No, you shall see you old goat..." Shen glared before turning his attention back to the masters "Now where were we?" he asked with a smile  
"What do you want. Shen?" Rhino had his hammer at the ready "What's rightfully mine: Gongmen City!" Shen frowned, Keiji nodded crossing his arms (wings? idk)

"Gongmen is under the stewardship of the Masters' Council, and we will protect it. Even from you!" Rhino shouted earning a laugh from the peacock "Oh I'm so glad you feel that way" He grinned just as the wolves finally arrived in the palace courtyard with the large wooden crate "Otherwise I'd have dragged _that_ hear for nothing..."

"What's in the box, Shen?" Ox frowned as he and Croc got ready to fight

"You want to see? It's a gift" a wicked smile formed on Shen's beak as he gestured to the crate, Keiji stepping aside just a few meters away from Soothsayer

"No, it's your parting gift..." Shen corrected "In that, it will part you."

He took a few steps forward "Part of you here, part of you there and part of you waayy over there _**staining the wall!** " _Shen almost looked insane as he said that, images of the dead council filled his brain as he smiled in delight "You insolent fool!" Ox shouted then leaped at Shen who pulled out his rope dagger wrapping around his horn before pulling him down to the ground while Croc lunged at him but immediately countered by him jumping over him like it was nothing before throwing a barrage of knives which were deflected by his sword. Landing and readying his weapon before directly charging both of them, Shen able to counter every one of their moves flawlessly and with lethal precision, his fighting was swift, Keiji knew he could easily kill them and was a little surprised that he didn't but he stood there watching him fight easily knocking either of them down before turning his attention to Rhino, who deflected Shen's knives using his hammer and horn then pushed Shen backwards with a thrust of his hammer, destroying his remaining knives

"Showoff..." Shen frowned, dropping the broken knives, Keiji staring in shock, he'll have to make a mental note to make more for him

"That is a warning! You are no match for our Kung fu" Rhino's eyes locked with Shen's, his hammer still pointing at the peacock

"I agree..."

The woodpecker knew what was about to happen, stepping back making sure he was out of the way

"But this is" Shen's twisted smile reappeared then he leaped backwards onto the wooden box, which falls apart to reveal the dragon-shaped canon, Master Rhino readying as Shen lit the spark using his talons. Then with a loud bang and fiery sparks, the cannonball flew towards him with a dangerous glow then...

The master Ox and Croc stared in horror as the limp body of Rhino laid down in the pile of cracked stone, Keiji looked away while Soothsayer closed her eyes

"What... have you done?!" Ox kept his head down, tears filling both of the master's eyes

"Do you want to meet the same fate?... If you dare want to challenge me... I _will_ unleash my wrath on the city..." Shen's grin remained on his face as he slowly approached the body

"We..." Croc cut himself off, looking to Ox

"We surrender..." Ox felt defeated, will a weapon like that (and who knows how much he has) they stood no chance

"Very good..." Shen nodded "Take then to Gongmen jail, if they try to escape, do not hesitate to fire at them... and throw away this disgusting body..."

two of the wolves ordered the two kung fu masters to stand and one of the gorillas picked up the body to go dispose of it

"Follow, the rest of you..." Shen commanded walking towards to door of the palace.

Though the ones left wondered _how_ they'd get the cannon up...


	4. The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Tbh I have no idea if Wolf was ON his way during the cool montage of Po and Shen but dfghjd oh well, the beginning of this chapter will probably be just Keiji cleaning the rooms and talking to Soothsayer while Shen orders the wolves (who are there) to set up shop at that factory In the city  
> then y'know  
> movie events happen

Shen had ordered Keiji to clean the rooms before he brought the cannon up to the throne room while he oversees the wolves set up the firework factory

The woodpecker was more than happy to do so. Humming to himself as he filled a glass bowl with water and got a smooth cloth along with a broom, his usual smile on his face as he started with Shen's room (which was his old parent's room) even though Shen probably wouldn't sleep in here, but it was always nice to have a cleanroom. Throwing away the old silk sheets into a basket he started dusting off the furniture and wiping the floors then threw open the curtains letting the sunrise sink in.

It wasn't long before he got new wine red sheets on the bed smiling to himself at his work he nodded to himself picking up his stuff before closing the bedroom door, he looked down from the indoor balcony he saw the cannon sitting there and wondered how long it would take for them to bring it up all those stairs...

**_*in the throne room*_ **

Keiji sighed to himself while he stretched "almost done" he said with a yawn as he walked into the throne room before looking back up

"Oh hello Soothsayer" Keiji greeted as he got out the wet cloth and began wiping down the sculptures

"Hello, Keiji" Soothsayer didn't bother looking back up from her brazier but Keiji didn't mind and began humming to himself as he made his way cleaning around the room

"You've grown so much" She simply said out loud when Keiji started dusting off her shelf breaking the silence that made the woodpecker stop "You remember me?" he asked turning his head setting down his cloth

"Of course, almost everyone knows the story about a little bird that was gifted to the prince," Sooth said with a soft smile as she looked up from her bowl "A little woodpecker"

Keiji returned the smile with a nod placing the cloth down on a nearby table "I remember you as well..." then began walking towards her and sat down just in front of her bowl "How have you been? All these years?" She asked, "Fulfilling your duties?"

The woodpecker nodded "Yes" was all he could say

"You know, you have much more to your life than just serving Shen"

Keiji looked up at her and he thought Shen was just saying that "I do?"

Soothsayer nodded with a smile before reaching out her hoove "Feather" was all she said, hesitantly Keiji plucked one out cringing at the slight sting but gave her the feather

She nodded and placed it in her brazier before adding some sort of powder from one of the bottles on her shelf and something else and just as she did that glowing pale yellow smoke emerged from the bowl  
Keiji looked in shock his eyes following the cloud as it rose, the yellow glow making the room seem warm

**_"A woodpecker"_ **

**_"Loyal and loving"_ **

**_"A friend who will stay by beside you till the very end..."_ **

**_"Gifted to us from love, created by love"_ **

**_"One who will always be there"_ **

**_"Spread your wings and take off to the sky"_ **

**_"As one shall fall into your caring embrace"_ **

**_"You will know when you find them"_ **

Just as she finished the smoke seemingly evaporated into the air while Keiji continued staring in shock "Woah-" was all he could manage before looking back down at Soothsayer, a smile forming on his beak "Will I really find the one?" He almost squealed clapping his wings together as Soothsayer smiled and slowly nodded "That's... Amazing!" Keiji stood up and almost started jumping but calmed himself before returning his attention to the Soothsayer "Thank you"

"There is nothing to thank me for, thank them when you find each other" Was all she said almost laughing at the woodpecker's reaction, just as she said that grunting came from the stairwell and the familiar sound of the metal talons as Shen was followed by two gorilla guards who put the cannon down on the marble floor once they got up the steps, the peacock nodding at one and he started tearing down the decorative banners while the other rolled the cannon closer. Shen then approached the large golden throne that sat in the centre of the room, smiling fondly as Keiji hurried to his side

"Ah, my father's throne..." He sighed "He used to let me play here beside him, promising someday that this throne would be mine..." Shen shook his head with a chuckle "Throw it away..." he ordered waving his hand dismissively, the two obliged and picked it up before throwing it out of the large window and placed the large cannon in its place

"A little to the left"

"But it's so heavy master," The gorilla said both of them already out of breath "Thirty years I've waited for this moment. Everything must be exactly how I envisioned it... and I envisioned it a little to the left." Keiji shook his head, don't those two know anything? Never try and throw away Shen's hopes and dreams! How rude

But thankfully they nodded and adjusted it "Perfect..." Shen smiled standing in front of it

"With the weapon by my side... ah, a little bit more" The gorillas huffed but did as they were told, the peacock stood tall "With the weapon by my side... all of China will bow before me." Keiji smiled and nodded "You will be an excellent ruler sir"

"We move out in three days when the moon is full, and the tide is high." Shen laughed before turning to Soothsayer who was sitting among her divination objects in a corner of the room "Now you old goat, why don't you tell me my-"

"Fortune?" She interrupted looking up from her brazier making Shen blinked in surprise "F- _Future._ I was going to say future" Keiji almost giggled but got back his composure

"Look into your bowl, and tell me what glory awaits..." The peacock slowly said waiting for what the Soothsayer had to say as she looked into her bowl "If you continue on your current path..." she started before as Shen slowly started walking down the small steps in the middle of the room, intrigued by what she was going to see

"you will find yourself..." She then rolled her eyes upwards the woodpecker taking a small step back a little uncomfortable but still watched with curiosity

"at the bottom of the stairs" Soothsayer finished just as Shen stopped at the bottom of the steps exclaiming in annoyance before finally approaching her, Keiji not that far behind while she looked back into her bowl

"I see... I see... I see pain." Just as Shen approached she immediately plucked a feather from his wing "Ow!" he pulled away "And anger." she took a bite of his robe

"How dare you! That is the finest silk in the province!" Shen exclaimed holding his robe, the woodpecker staring in disbelief, another thing to add onto his list... silk

"Followed by denial" She rolled her eyes throwing the feather and the piece of silk into her brazier "This is not fortune telling! You're just saying what's happening right-"

"Now?" She finished, Shen just sighed in exasperation (completely done with her bullshit lmao) "The most important time is _now._ But if you really want to see the future..." just then glowing blue-white smoke suddenly erupts from the bowl while the two birds watch in awe as the smoke rises into the air.

"What do you see?..." Shen whispered his eyes following the smoke

"A peacock..." Sooth started as the smoke formed into a shape of a peacock but is then consumed by the yin-yang symbol "Is defeated by a warrior of black and white..." Keiji stepped back worriedly looking at Shen while the gorillas stared in fear

"Nothing has changed Shen..." Soothsayer stated just as the shocked and furious peacock shatters the bowl by throwing a knife then fanned away the smoke with his tail feathers. Everyone staring in silence while Soothsayer looked up as Shen chuckled  
"That's impossible..." he shook his head "And you know it!" Shen frowned as Soothsayer stood up shaking her head with a smile "It is not impossible and _he_ knows it..." she said with a gesture to the stairs and at that moment Wolf emerges from the stairs with a frantic expression and out of breath "Lord Shen! I saw a panda!"  
"A panda?!" He lunged at the wolf and pinned him to the floor clinging onto his neck, Keiji almost tried to tell him to get off but silenced himself knowing it wasn't a good idea

"A kung fu warrior... he fought like a demon! Big and furry... soft and squishy..." Wolf managed to say before letting out a growl "kinda plush and cuddly..." Shen glared into the wolf's eyes before slowly bringing their faces closer "there are no more **_pandas..."_** he growled before Soothsayer walked up "Even with his poor eyesight he can see the truth" she stated and tapped Wolf's injured eye with her cane "Why is it that you cannot?"

Shen frowned and pushed Wolf away "Find this panda and bring him to me!" he demanded

"Yes sir!" Wolf nodded as he retreated down the stairs, Shen turned around to face Keiji "Go with them... Act as a civilian in distress... If the panda has others, it will help separate them..." Shen ordered and the woodpecker nodded "Of course sir!" just as he was about to follow Wolf, Shen handed him some jewellery "Make sure you wear this so they think they're stealing from you... of course, return it to me when you're done..." Keiji said a quick "yes sir" before grabbing the jewellery from Shen and followed Wolf

 ** _"Wil you stop that?!"_** He heard Shen yell... guess the goat likes silk

"You comin' to help us kid?" Wolf questioned with a smile looking back at Keiji who nodded returning the grin "Shen said I need to help distract!" he said running to catch up with him "Well you'll make a good one" Wolf laughed ruffling his head feathers


End file.
